


【扉斑】初恋浪漫派

by Nanayashiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanayashiki/pseuds/Nanayashiki





	【扉斑】初恋浪漫派

本文章仅供18岁及以上，成年读者观看，文中提及的任何内容皆与现实无关。  
有道具play，blow job等情节，不适者请立刻退出。

是在风声变紧之前就有的想法，不过因为不知道能不能发一直没接着写，但是觉得还是好想写就发了。

如果风声还会变紧的话，估计会和之前一样毫不留情地删掉吧。

写h不易，且看且珍惜。

【我还挺希望有人能看出来这个题目neta了啥的，如果有的话。。。】

 

00

 

——现在回想起来的话，那应该就是初恋了。

随着重物落入那漆黑的东京湾发出的沉闷响声，能够感受到的除了与季节不符的冰冷雨滴，还有那在体内逐渐攀升的，无法抑制的热度。

 

01

 

夜幕下的东京在五颜六色的灯光下颇有些纸醉金迷的意味，而这股特别的风情到了市区内著名的风俗一条街，伴随着街边各色牛郎和应召女郎拉客的声音和熙熙攘攘的人流，自然而然地就加重了许多。

当然了，没有人是为了体验什么“风情”才来到这里的。

这个外表浮华的街道里几乎饱藏着人们一切丑恶与滑稽的欲望，那在灯光背后一扇扇被不透光的窗帘完全遮盖了的黑洞洞的窗口，它们才是来到了这条街的人们所寻求的温室，让自己的欲望得以滋养的温柔乡。

比如说现在，某家SM俱乐部中一间被隔音材料完美包裹的隐秘房间里，随着令人面红耳赤的声音不断在屋内响起，一场疯狂的“体验”正在进行着。

只见屋子中间的大床上一位黑色长发的男子正面朝下地两手被手铐固定在床头两端，双腿被背后的另一个身材十分健壮的金发青年打开，迫使他做出屈辱的姿势跪趴在床上，随着早已被淫液打湿的后穴被重重地插入，他翘起的屁股上也多出了一道火红的鞭痕，然而如果仔细端详的话，会发现被这样对待的男子本人虽然脸的一大部分都被黑色的皮制眼罩遮盖，仍旧难掩那份呼之欲出的享受和兴奋之情。

“你这个贱货！就是想被这么干吧！操！屁股翘得那么高，像被多打几下吗？”

鞭声再度响起，黑发男人几乎忍耐不住发出满意的尖叫，他的性器早已高高翘起，在刺激下不停地淌出前液，被鞭打、辱骂和操干的多重快感不停地累加着，即将到达临界点的他不由得蜷起了脚尖，嘴里漏出模糊不清的呻吟，

“啊嗯。。。再，再多来点。。。我就，快。。。”

然而还没等他这个要求被背后的人领会到并执行起来，一声极其不合时宜的电话铃声却冷不丁地在床头响起，让这个本来令人血脉偾张的场面被尴尬地打断了。

好事被打断的本人自然是最生气的，本来还哑着嗓子发出性感呻吟的男人语气上顿时加了几分狠厉，  
“别管它！继续！！”

身后的金发青年很快地接受这个要求挂断了客人的电话，奈何拨打的人明显毅力惊人，愣是在被挂断了的那一刻瞬间就重新打了过来，这个入行不久的年轻人有点愣住了，一时不知道是继续挂断还是应该把这个有可能比较重要的电话交给客人，而响彻屋内的电话铃声也彻底破坏了本来的暧昧气氛，意识到这下很难继续“办事”的黑发男人从本来的不耐烦变成了十足狂躁的模样。  
只听一声脆响从床头传出，当金发青年顺着声音回过头去的时候，他险些吓得叫出声来，只见作为情趣道具的右手手铐已经从中间的锁链处彻底断裂了，虽然他很不想承认，但这只手铐应该是靠着面前这位客人的臂力生生拉断的。此时这位留着一头黑色乱发的男人正一把将眼罩从脸上推开，露出那双有着深深眼窝的双眼，然而刚刚和他四目相对，金发青年就已经忍不住错开了视线，因为眼前的人脸上的表情早已没有了任何在刚才的性爱过程中的享受模样，取而代之的是一副已经完全可以用“可怕”来形容的表情。

没错，是真的“可怕”，干他们这一行的由于工作需要早就遇到过各式各样形形色色的人了，甚至有客人需要的话，他们自己也得扮出一副骇人的模样，不过现在自己面前这个人表现出来的模样，可是绝非是那种外强中干的角色扮演，而是货真价实的、甚至能够让人确实感觉到“杀气”的东西了。

 

“喂带土你这混蛋！！我不是说过在我‘办事’的时候不准打过来吗，他妈的你想死吗？！”  
眼看着就快到达高潮了却被生生打断，宇智波斑对于自己要硬着下体过来接电话这件事简直不爽到了极点，如果都这样了还没什么要紧事的话，他一定要把这小鬼剩下那半边还能看的脸也打烂，

“哈？！之前那个携款逃跑的牛郎给逮到了——？！开什么玩笑，就这点破事你居然也敢来打扰我？！让他把赃款吐出来再随便找哪个林子扔掉不就得了，如果有不齐的就看看有哪个器官能卖。”

决定了，回去就打烂他的脸，随着金属床架和手铐不堪重负的响声传来，左手的手铐也用同样的方式从床头扯了下来。  
下次还是换个更紧点的玩吧，宇智波斑一边端详着自己左手上断成手链模样的情趣手铐，一边心不在焉地说出了决定他人命运的酷刑。

而这，对于政府指定暴力团体“因陀罗组”的二级组织——宇智波一家的当家宇智波斑来说，靠着一句话决定一个人甚至一群人的生死，又是再普通不过的事情了。

“所以你他妈到底有没有别的事，可别跟我说就这点破事你还给我打电话——哈？重点不是这个，那你还放什么屁给我赶紧说！”

“不是本人的主意。。。？那确实，那个牛郎如果没个靠山，绝对想不出来设赌局骗钱这回事，不过跟他有瓜葛的兴龙会和那个会长千金都已经交代了，你还想说什么。。。等等，幕后？你。。。”

“。。。。。。刚刚，你说的是真的？”

“不，到这里就行了，接下来由我亲自去，你小子逃过一劫了呢，哈，我本想着没什么屁事的话，就揍死你来着。”

“关于那家伙的事给我继续查，能挖多深就挖多深，把底细都给我查清楚。”

“就这样吧，开车过来——”

敏感的后背被衬衣的布料接触的瞬间，他几乎是条件反射一般地侧过身子，用空着的左手一把扭住身后人的脖子狠狠地压倒了身后的床上，握着手机的右手瞄准着对方面门高高举起，一拳下去保证皮开肉绽。

“我他妈是不是在一开始就说过除非玩的时候否则别碰我后背，现在的店里都怎么带新人的？！”

“对对对对不起对不起！！！我没有恶意的只是想给您把衣服披上，小的，小的有眼无珠不知道您是宇智波组长，要不小的也不敢——”

刚才在床上的位置现在已经完全对调了过来，看着在自己手下完全没了刚才那副威猛的模样，只差没哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的青年，宇智波斑顺势把视线下瞟，果不其然地看到那根原来还尺寸十分可观的威猛性器现在已经完全变成了软趴趴的一坨，不由得咋了下舌头，

“啧，你以为我是为什么才要匿名的，操，你变成这样了，我可还硬着呢。。。”

他不耐烦地把手机扔到了一旁，用右手插进自己的乱发里把头发向后理了理，深深地叹了口气，

“算了，你给我口一个吧。”

 

性器被温暖而湿润的口腔包裹的感觉确实不坏，虽然和刚才差点靠着后面高潮的极致快感相比有点差强人意，不过斑决定在这种时候不要抱怨太多，他闭上眼睛，一边享受着相当娴熟的服务，一边在脑海里回忆起了刚才带土跟他说过的话，

“那个牛郎和兴龙会，虽然有那个意思但是却一直没想好怎么行动，这个赌桩的骗局是有人帮他们设好的，他们只是照搬过来开始坑人了而已，我们这边顺藤摸瓜，总算查到了这个唆使他们的人留下的名字——”

快到了，他这样想着，按住了身前的脑袋，挺着腰让对方做了个深喉，

“千手扉间。”

终于在高潮下射精的斑忍不住颤抖了起来，到底是喉咙深处的紧致还是那个名字先触动了自己的神经呢，这已经不是他需要去考虑的问题了。

 

001

 

“呐，泉奈君，最近宫古导演的那个黑道电影，明明都已经内定是你主演了，为什么不接呀，多可惜~最后居然换成了斋藤君，直美觉得泉奈君明明帅气百倍啊~~稍微有点阴影感觉的仁侠，想想就觉得很合适呀~”

刚刚一轮结束，躺在旅馆的大床上袒露着美好肉体的女模特用甜软的声音冲身旁的男人撒着娇。

“。。。。。。”  
出乎意料的，这句本来只是带着单纯讨好意味的话语让身边处事不惊的顶尖影星有了一瞬间的沉默，天性敏感的女模特发现了空气里的变化，正当她打算岔开话题的时候，长发的英俊青年却开了口，露出了有点困扰的温和微笑说道，  
“刚刚的话，可不能让哥哥听到啊。”

那明明是能轻易迷倒任何年龄段女性的魅力十足的笑容，不知为何，在这种近距离下，却让直美感到了一丝疏离。

就好像一直以来戴着的面具被剥落了一样。

当下红极一时，却又在人前绝不透露任何个人信息，私生活一概成迷的影坛巨星宇智波泉奈的真面目，即使知道这个对话会惹人不快，此时的她也没办法放弃能够更加接近这个秘密的机会。

“哎~~为什么呀？”

这种故意装天真的小伎俩在宇智波泉奈的面前不管用，尽管如此，她还是忍不住开口问道。

所幸对方好像沉浸在了自己的回忆里一样没有察觉，只是那种疏离感变得更强了，完全不像是与自己刚刚肌肤相亲过的情人对话的语气，  
“是呢。。。如果是哥哥的话，大概会说电影这种东西应该带给人们美好的梦，而不应该演出黑帮这种最底层的渣滓之间烂透了的故事吧。”

大概是因为听到的答案过于出乎意料，她几乎是不假思索地将那份感慨脱口而出，

“那还真是。。。非常浪漫的人啊。”

这段对话在泉奈再度凑上来轻吻她的身体时戛然而止，半晌，等她完全沉浸在被挑起的情欲中变得昏昏沉沉的时候，随着一声轻叹，在被进入的同时，她好像听到了类似于答案的话语，

“是呢，我也是这么认为的。”

那小心翼翼的轻声细语，  
比任何时候在床上听到的情话都更加温柔。

 

02

 

“带土桑。。。其实并不需要专门去打断组长吧。”  
把黑色的轿车稳稳停在了俱乐部另一面的街边，宇智波鼬用一如既往的平淡语气向坐在副驾驶的人开口说道，虽然是用了敬语，但话的内容却怎么听怎么像吐槽。

不过某种意义上，带土也是自找的，因为不用细想，也可以预见到一会从俱乐部出来的宇智波组长要做的第一件事就是痛打一顿不识时务的跟班，而且两边都心知肚明他就是故意的。

“哈！老子就是找茬了怎么着了，一天到晚指使我干这干那，自己却在那里爽，打断他怎么了，这老混蛋阳痿了才好呢！”  
明明刚刚在电话里收到实打实的威胁，宇智波带土仍旧能够毫不在意地说出骂骂咧咧的混账话，黑道之间明确的上下级关系在此时显得荡然无存，然而即使如此，鼬在心里也非常清楚，宇智波带土虽然在动嘴时是个不折不扣的混账，但不管哪次斑怎么动手，不论是顺手抄起来的烟灰缸、花瓶还是直接上脚踹过来，带土都绝不会还手，甚至连挡都不会挡一下。

宇智波带土是宇智波斑接任族长之后第一个喝了交杯酒的正式收入门下的小弟，这个年幼就失去双亲，甚至由于飞来横祸让半边脸都布满了伤痕的青年有着和外表不符的狠厉手段和令人意外的热心肠，对于刚刚正式入组不久的宇智波鼬来说，是个值得信赖的大哥。不过有的时候，鼬实在是无法看出来带土和斑的关系究竟是好是坏。

但是不管是出于好奇心还是对工作的负责态度，鼬都觉得自己有必要多了解一下这两人的事情，于是又接着试探着开口，  
“组长也应该有自己的苦衷吧，他平时也积攒了很多压力，所以才。。。”

“哈？压力？苦衷？？白痴，才不是呢，那个啊，可是更加——”  
一旁的带土连想都没想就打断了他，而就当鼬以为自己能够进一步靠近那所谓的“真实”的时候，车门被砰的一声打开了，冬日的寒风瞬间涌了进来，还没等身体反应过来打个冷颤，就听到了更大的一声闷响，进到车里的斑从后座一脚结结实实地踹到了带土所坐的位置后面，而力度之大居然能够渗透车子的座椅，差点让带土从座位上跪下来。

“翅膀硬了臭小鬼，连我的好事也敢打断了，是不是又欠打了。”

“呿。。。拿去，东西在这。”  
除去不爽的咋舌，带土还是在吃了这一脚之后乖乖地把一沓文件从自己的手提箱里拿了出来，甚至还恭敬地双手递了过去。

“哼。。。接头的地方已经确认过了？”

“是，一个小时之前已经和对方确定了，地点在南三区南桥通路边的Starbucks，特征是白发，深色风衣。”

空气改变了。

即使不用回头确认，鼬也能够非常清楚地感觉到瞬间被加重的，令人窒息一般的紧张感，在他所认识的形形色色的人里，仅靠个人的存在感就能把周遭的气氛改变到这个程度的人，毫不夸张地说，宇智波斑是唯一一个了。

不——如果不仅仅是认识，还有“眼熟”这个范围的话——

“哼，地方选的不错嘛，那里是千手家的地盘，还顶着这个名字，是算准了我们不方便出手啊。”

和自己所处的暴力集团——关东地区最大级别的制定暴力团体“因陀罗组”直属二级组织“宇智波一家”相对的，同等级的大型暴力团体，因为各种因缘巧合在关东地区与“因陀罗组”世代相争的“阿修罗组”直属二级组织“千手一家”的现任组长“千手柱间”，那个和鼬仅有一面之缘的长发男人，也能够散发出和斑不相上下的骇人气场。

而这次的目标，这个给本家的三级组织“兴龙会”献计去骗赌，结果好死不死从东南亚的黑手党那里骗了上亿日元甚至闹到火并收场的“欺诈师”，后者说“情报贩子”，用的化名，恰好就是“千手扉间”。

可是话又说回来，说是“献计”，这个欺诈师又没有试图从赚到的钱之中提成，只是收取了少量固定的报酬，如果不是抓到的牛郎不小心说漏了嘴，没有任何人能想到这个主意居然并不是他们自己想的，而是借用了别人的智慧才设计出来的陷阱。

不过细想起来，这也正是不合理的地方，在协助带土查资料的过程中，这份违和感越发地浮出水面，让这个看似简单的问题吸引了鼬的注意。  
那个骗赌的机关并不是那么高明的东西，甚至可以说是恰好能够被这种层次的人想出来的水准，而帮他们出谋划策的人收取的酬劳，和被骗来的上亿日元来说，也不过是点零钱就能打发的程度，那这一切，究竟又是为了什么呢？

仅仅是一时兴起的赚点外快吗，还是说。。。

“风魔小太郎。。。服部半藏。。。这家伙网名怎么都这么搞笑，是哪里的忍者宅吗？”

“不知道，而且就像你看到的，目前能查到的东西也都真假掺半，就算动用了咱们组里能联系上的大部分手艺不错的情报贩子，也没法仔细分辨出来到底哪个才是本人真正参与过的东西，而且涉及的金额也不过都是零用钱程度的玩意儿，老大，这真不是碰巧吗？”

身边的带土只有在虚心请教的时候才会老老实实叫斑一声“老大”，而这种少见的坦诚一般会先招来一通冷嘲热讽。

“不。。。谁知道呢。。。”

稀奇的是，也许是这个有点奇怪的事件微妙地吸引了斑的注意，对方居然沉浸在资料里没有立刻吐槽带土的智商，而是在翻动纸张的轻响中沉默了片刻，才重新开口说道，

“接下来不就是为了确认这件事嘛，直接开到南三区，我要亲自去会会他。”

“哎。。。那我也。。。”

“不，不用了，我一个人过去就行，街边的咖啡厅这种小地方，一群人过去的话，对方肯定转眼就逃掉了吧。”

“但是。。。”

带土的迟疑是有原因的，虽然宇智波斑是不折不扣的实干家，但接任了当家这么多年以来，现如今已经少有亲自出手的时候了，这样的家伙突然开口要去单独和一个来路不明的欺诈师会面，身为贴身跟班的带土紧张起来也实属正常。

“搞什么你那个态度，我难不成还会被一个不敢抛头露面的卑鄙小人暗算吗。”

咚的闷响再次从身旁传来，虽然没有刚刚那下那么重，但斑又一脚踹到了带土背后的座位上，不过这次，带土就没有那么乖乖地听话了，他只是沉默着，仿佛在无声地抗议一样。

“哈，你这都是什么臭毛病，行吧，我会带上麦克风的，你们隔两条街给我待机就好了。”

令人意外的是这次换成了宇智波斑妥协了，而鼬身边的带土却没有对这小小的胜利表现出任何欠扁的的得意模样来，

“是。”

他只是闷闷地应了一句，开始一言不发地准备起麦克风和收音机来。

 

03

 

冬天里的咖啡店比夏日更受欢迎，看着从透过玻璃就能看到的长队，宇智波斑不禁叹了口气，有点微微地后悔起自己一个人进店来的决定了。

早知道就让带土那小鬼给自己来排队就好了。。。

在看过菜单之后很快地决定了自己的点单，宇智波斑悠哉地在队伍里站定，开始在店内搜寻起要碰头的目标来。

冬天的人群大部分被深色的外套裹得严实，一眼下去很难分辨究竟哪个才是他要找的人，不过所幸，这次的目标有着比外衣还要明显得多的特征。

店内的角落里，靠窗位置上独自坐着的白发青年，很快地吸引了他的目光。

过于鲜亮的白发就算在当今年轻人的审美走向越发奇怪的日本也算得上十分稀奇，而更加稀奇的莫过于留着这样一头拉风头发，同时脸上还不知为何画上了三道红色纹路的前卫人士居然是个会板着脸在店里一个人喝咖啡还看着一本书的大叔模样的家伙，虽说蓝色厚呢子风衣和白色围巾的搭配和这个冬天极其合适，但奈何本人脸上的表情却有些过于严肃，完全暴露了这位扮相年轻的白发青年恐怕年龄已经不小了的事实。

然而即使如此，恐怕任何不小心将这个奇异组合映入眼帘的路人，都无法理所应当地发出嘲笑吧。

因为这一切虽然奇怪，  
但是，又实在是太合适了。

那个青年就这么皱着眉头坐在那里，紧盯着那本看上去好像很难懂的书，冬日过于耀眼的阳光从窗外直直地照进来，给他整个人的轮廓都打上了一层浅浅的、亮晶晶的边，在模糊了这个人的轮廓的同时，又好像只把他从这个乱七八糟的尘世间隔离开了一样，那份遗世独立的孤独感甚至让斑感到了一瞬间的恍惚。

“下一位客人~~先生，先生？请问您的点单是？”

直到柜台前的服务员对他打着招呼，他才如梦初醒般地回过头来。

意识到自己居然看对方出了神的宇智波斑楞了一下，不过很快就调整过来，随口说出了自己的点单，

“季节限定的奶油南瓜牛奶和枫糖布丁，双倍奶油。”

 

一个一身黑西装的高大男人拿着看上去只有小姑娘才会吃的花里胡哨的甜品这件事是很显眼的，特别是当他走到你的眼前的时候。

所以当他端着那杯奶油堆得满满的牛奶和看上去就十分甜美的布丁来到那人对面的时候，对方也不得不抬起头来和他四目相对了。

那是一双纯粹的、在阳光下如同火焰一般闪耀着的红色眼睛。

杯子里的牛奶溢出来了一点。

“加藤清正？”

他稍微回忆了一下，报出了这次用来接头的欺诈师给出的假网名。

而面对这个名字，对方大概迟疑了一秒钟的时间，然后很快地反应了过来，垂下了眼睛把目光重新投回了自己的书里，  
“你认错人了。”

不过一秒钟对于宇智波斑来说，已经足够了。

他十分笃定地把托盘放到了那个人用的桌子上，弯下腰去伏到那个人近侧，黑色的乱发因为这个动作而垂下，完全遮住了窗外透进来的阳光。

他用只有两个人才能听到的声音，在对方的耳边轻轻地说道，  
“没有错哦，千手扉间。”

这个称呼不出意外地让刚刚还选择了无视他的男人瞪大了眼睛，而斑则满意地看着那双红眸中自己的倒影，拉开了对面的椅子坐了下来，

“让我们来谈谈吧。”

 

“宇智波一家的现任组长找我这种小情报商人有何贵干？”  
看到斑已经在自己对面完全坐定，千手扉间也不再装糊涂，索性直接合上了手里的书，开门见山地报出了问题。

“哼，够爽快，不过叫你‘小’情报商人也太屈尊了吧，你导演的那个骗赌伎俩可让兴龙组赚了一大票儿啊，连真家伙都用上了，你不用那么谦虚也完全没问题。”

其实对方应该也想到了斑会因为什么事前来，所以只是叹了口气，说出了明显早有准备的答案，  
“先说好我对接下来发生的这段事情是毫不知情的，当时他们只是想找找有没有庄家稳赚不赔的手法，而我恰好略有耳闻，做了点顺水人情而已，至于你后来说的那赚来的钱，和我可是一点关系也没有。”

虽然听上去是满口狡辩，但从事实上讲这确实是实话，因为那个蠢货牛郎实际上是在某个网络的揭示板上发出了这个蠢到头了的问题，而他万万没想到居然会有靠谱的回复，而更加没想到的，是在他主动提供了联系方式想让对方说得详细点之后，这个网络上匿名的“献策人”居然真的打电话过来了。

这一切听上去怎么想都是纯粹的偶然，然而入行多年的宇智波斑却十分清楚，这世上根本没那么多巧合。

“可能确实如此，不过，你给他们提供的这点无聊的小计策让本家受到影响了也是事实，这边可是甚至连人员都有折损了，现在我亲自找上门来，用你那个聪明的脑子仔细想想，在我们这个世界，只靠讲道理能够讲得清吗？”  
讲完了这句比较长的话，斑拿起了面前的奶油牛奶喝了一口，温暖的味道让人感觉十分惬意，果然到了冬天，南瓜就变得王道了起来。

“你们打算无论如何都要归咎于我？”  
和一脸满意地舔着嘴角的奶油的斑相比，对面的青年脸色就没有一开始那么好看了，斑有点好笑地看着那人皱紧的眉头，开始慢条斯理地舀起一勺布丁放到嘴里。

好甜。

“如果我说是的话，你又能怎么样？今年冬天东京湾的水有多冷这种话，想来不用我多说了吧。”

他瞟着那人抱起手臂时露出的骨节分明的双手，白皙的皮肤在深蓝色的风衣映衬下显得十分养眼。

“光天化日之下，就算是指定暴力团体也不能在街边的咖啡店直接动手吧，更何况，你也是知道这里算是哪个组的地盘的不是吗？”

阳光明媚的冬日午后，人来人往的咖啡厅，再加上楼上就是只有行内人才知道的千手一家的事务所之一，现如今宇智波一家因为本家的因陀罗组合阿修罗组在两年前达成了和平协议，所以和千手一家已经不是相互对立的状态，但是也绝没有关系好到能够在对方地盘上胡作非为的地步。特别是两边的组里都有不少因为长年的地盘纷争而攒下的血仇，现在这份表面上的和平就如同最近才结冰的南贺川一样，只要有人往上踩一脚，就全碎了。

而且——

白发的青年眯起了眼睛，少见的红眸因为狭长的形状显得更加煞人，那副明显就在策划什么的模样让斑忍不住嘴角带上了笑意，咬了咬嘴里的塑料勺子，发出咔咔的声音。

“你又怎么知道我真的跟千手一家毫无瓜葛？”

果然。

斑实在是掩盖不住自己的笑意，干脆一下子咬断了嘴里的勺子，虽然布丁吃起来会有点困难，但这已经无关紧要了。

“没错，‘千手扉间’这个名字，确实是有意义的，不，或者说光是能够搬出这个名字这件事，就证明你作为情报贩子的能力非比寻常。”

从上代千手一家当家——千手佛间往下，现任千手一家的首领是其长子千手柱间，而作为他的左右手，还有他的两个弟弟，千手瓦间和千手板间分别辅助柱间掌管着一部分三级组织和其他事物，而千手一家就是在这三个人组成的“铁三角”领导下坚如磐石。

这件事即使是刚刚入行不久的新人也会被重点教导，也是这些年来人们一直普遍接受的事实。

然而——从现在算起大概二十多年以前，如果是当年有一定身份等级，同时现在还没被抓进去或者还活着的道上的人，说不定还会对这个名字有一点微弱的印象——

“千手扉间”

这是现如今已经被彻底抹消了的，千手家曾经的次男的名字。

当然，也可以认为是千手一家起名太有特色，让面前的这个情报贩子误打误撞钻了空子，但在宇智波斑的认识里，这世上可没有那么多巧合。

更何况，这家伙还是。。。

“光是名字碰巧蒙中已经很扯淡了，这故意染出来的白发和眼睛的颜色。。。虽然不知道你是从哪里挖出来的这种情报，不过还真是想让我们组里那帮没用的手下好好学学啊。”

没错，虽然是事到如今只有寥寥几人才有可能知道的事情，不过宇智波斑作为当年曾经跟千手柱间十分要好的“挚友”，他心里十分清楚，千手扉间是和千手一家任何人都不同，拥有独一无二的白发和红眸的孩子这个事实。

反过来说，这张牌可能对大部分普通的黑道，甚至对现在的宇智波一家里除了斑之外的全部成员都毫无意义，但是却偏偏撞上了唯一能看懂这一手的人。

如果这都能被称作是巧合的吧，那命运这玩意儿可真就太恶心了。

“不过，只有这件事，我可以十分确定地告诉你，”

斑脸上的笑容更深，然而周身的气势却让人觉得毛骨悚然，他紧盯着面前一直紧皱着眉头的男人，用他特有的低沉又磁性的嗓音开口说道，

“——你不是千手扉间。”

那是残酷又优雅的死刑判决。

而坐在对面的情报商人也确实聪明过人，当他察觉到事情有变而瞪大眼睛的那一瞬间，几乎是想要立刻起身离去，却在千钧一发之际被斑如同鹰爪一般的大手死死抓住了一边的肩膀，宇智波斑再次倾过身去，从侧面满意地欣赏着因为自己的力道而略微扭曲的精致面孔，他忍不住加重了手里的力气，在终于听到一声忍痛的抽气声之后，才缓缓地开口继续说道，

“对于我们来说，要无声无息地处理掉一个毫无瓜葛的人的方法可是要多少就有多少，就算你现在从这里跑出去了，难道你就真的觉得自己能够远走高飞了吗？”

手下的人因为这纯粹的威胁彻底僵硬了起来，这时斑突然放松了手上的力道，好像安慰似地揉了揉对方的肩膀，又坐回了原处，

“嘛，别这么激动，如果只是想做掉你的话我也不会来了，放松点吧，我这里有别的选择给你。”

 

04

 

“哎？不是要杀掉吗？”

在不远处的车里通过麦克监听着实时情况，本来都已经做好准备截住想要逃跑的目标的宇智波鼬和带土在听到这句话之后都不由得一愣，而鼬更是老样子用平淡得过分的语气吐了个槽。

“呿。。。这老混蛋。。。真是恶趣味。。。”

到底是在斑的手下做了这么多年，宇智波带土马上反应过来，一边啐着一边把手上的家伙放回了副驾驶前的抽屉里，也拍了拍鼬的肩膀示意他可以放松下来了。

“那是？”

虽然从前辈的行动中理解到了不需要两个人出手了的意思，不过宇智波鼬还是皱起了眉头，他还是不了解这背后的含义。

“啊。。。鼬你才刚入组没多久，之前应该也没见识过吧。。。有时候就是有啊，那个。。。斑他特别中意的‘游戏’，真是的，早就应该在他说要单独会面的时候就有所察觉，是有多欲求不满啊，这个变态。”

“？”

鼬本来想继续问下去，却看到带土做了个噤声的手势，麦克风另一头的谈话仍旧在继续，恐怕自己想要的答案也会在之后揭晓了吧。

 

“选择？卖掉器官还是去帮你们做些别的生意吗，某种意义上我还不如现在就跑出去被你们打死来的痛快些吧。”

眼前的男人十分明白自己在面对的是吃人不吐骨头的黑道，不过稀奇的是，即使在计策败露，自己如同砧板上待宰的鱼一样即将被人生吞活剥的当下，这位白发的青年也没有表现出会引起他人注意的慌乱模样，明明大部分人即使在道上混过，到了这个节骨眼也会吓得屁滚尿流地跪地求饶呢。

这家伙的话，说不定能做的很好呢。

他充满期待的舔了舔嘴角，语气也变得轻快了起来，

“不不，别想得那么坏嘛，虽然以你的能力确实有别的值得利用的地方，不过这次的差事比那些都要好多了。”

他用食指蹭下了杯边剩下的奶油，站起身轻轻地点到了对面人紧抿的薄唇上。

即使如此，那人也完全没有移开视线，只是用那双火红的双眼和自己四目相对，连眉头都皱得一模一样。

“跟我做一次，如果我够满意，就放过你。”

 

05

 

“我应该先赞赏你一下居然没跑掉吗~”  
身披着酒店浴袍，从浴室里悠然踏出的宇智波斑向对面大床上端坐着的人露出了轻佻的笑容，“千手扉间”在外套底下穿的是纯黑色的毛衣和裤子，和苍白的皮肤造成的反差更加增强了由谨慎表情带来的禁欲感觉，不得不说实在是很对他现在的胃口。

“别开玩笑了，难道我有的选吗，如果我没有在指定时间出现在这个酒店房间，恐怕现在已经不知道在哪里的街上被人一刀捅死了吧。”

“嘛，差不多吧。”  
他心不在焉地回答了关乎对方生死的问题，十分淡然地走近，在低下头和扉间对视的同时把双手分开，牢牢抓住了对方的双腿。

两人的视线齐平，脸也靠的不能再近，斑近距离打量着那张好像万年不化的冰山脸，轻笑一声，将嘴唇送了上去。

对久经沙场的宇智波斑来说，这个吻实在是有点差强人意。

两人嘴唇相接的时候扉间甚至在一瞬间睁大了眼睛，而斑根本就想不通这到底有什么出乎意料的地方，乃至于他在那意外软嫩的唇瓣上磨蹭了许久，扉间也没有做出什么下一步的动作，还得他主动张开嘴，把舌头送了出去，才让一直瞪着眼睛的人如梦初醒一般地张嘴，就着他的唇舌慢慢吸吮起来。

这个吻没有什么味道。

半晌之后斑带着两人唇间的银丝起身，有些不满地舔了舔嘴角，他俯瞰着身下面色如常的情报贩子，以及那好像根本没什么反应的两腿之间。

“你这样能不能用啊，不需要我重新提醒你接下来要做的事情性命攸关吧。”

“这就不劳费心了，比起这个，你是想要粗暴一点的，还是温柔一点的？”

这是什么蠢问题。  
宇智波斑不由得从鼻子里发出嗤笑，一把掀开了事先就准备在墙角的餐车上盖好的衬布。

本来应该摆放着美味佳肴的桌面上，被各色各样令人看一眼就觉得面红耳赤的玩具占满，彻底变成了恶趣味的代表。

“你说呢？”

 

“看着兴致缺缺的样子结果选了这个吗，控制狂？”  
身上唯一一件浴袍被褪下放到一边，用饱含深意的目光看着鲜红的棉绳打好的绳结慢慢沿着自己的前胸向下，最后从腿间绕到背后时斑忍不住瑟缩了一下，眼前的男人在斑的怂恿下还是从餐车上选择了一样道具，而令斑有些惊讶的是，所选择的并不是常见的皮鞭、按摩棒、电夹之类的东西，而是用起来稍微有点难度的绳索。

如果只是想要胡乱地把我绑起来然后逃跑，那你就等死吧——

可惜这样威胁的话还没说出口，意外的慎重地绕过脖子的绳索和一个个对准位置打好的单结让他意识到对方似乎确实是有备而来，仔细想想，连绳子也是十分适合初心者使用的棉绳而不是更加有攻击性的麻绳，好像——还真算是有事先学习过？

随着重新绕回身前的绳子将捆绑的形状逐渐完成，低下头看着自己被龟甲缚的效果完全凸显出来的胸部和只是被绕过就已经有感觉地高高翘起的阴茎，斑不由得兴奋地舔了舔舌头，虽然在给予疼痛上不如人意，但是鲜红的棉绳配合上斑白皙滑顺的肌肤显得别样的有诱惑力，而至于效果嘛——

他得意地伸出脚尖蹭了蹭对方已经很明显鼓出来的下体，满意地听到了加重的喘息。

那双鲜红的眸子里肯定满映着自己这具身体淫荡的模样吧，想到自从坐上了黑帮老大这种位置之后就几乎无人敢正面直视自己的过往经历，虽然和以往追求的被虐的刺激有所不同，他突然觉得这样完全将自己袒露给别人也是一种相当不坏的体验。

而此时对面的人正皱着眉头露出了略微迟疑的表情，手中仍旧拿着一捆绳索，  
“那个，宇智波。。。”

“我知道你在想什么，没事，绑吧，看在你还是蛮认真地做了功课的情况下允许你这一次了，”  
还真是个谨慎过头的家伙，不，说不定面对自己必须得有这个程度的注意吧，斑自己主动将双手递了过去，同意了扉间将他的手脚束缚起来的提案，同时，还追加了一些要求，  
“还有，别叫宇智波，仅仅在这里的话，叫斑就行了。”

“我知道了，斑。”  
深沉的声音在耳畔如约响起，斑的眼神不明显地闪烁了一下，轻轻地叹了一口气。

加上了手脚的束缚一口气限制了宇智波斑几乎全部的自由，而且双腿还被完全打开，压制了关节的绳索更是保证了他连大腿都并拢不了，时时刻刻维持着把自己的私处展现出来的淫荡模样，而这份耻辱毫无意外地只是让他更硬了一些，甚至直接开口对扉间说道，  
“别费时间前戏了，直接进来吧，反正我早就在浴室扩张好了。”

“嗯，对了，差点忘了这个，”

——刚刚，这个连捆绑的时候都绷着脸的冰山，是不是，笑了一下？

不过可惜的是当自己的嘴被一只口球塞满了之后，宇智波斑再也没找到机会吐槽这个藏得很深的虐待狂了。

 

“呜呜——！嗯。。。呜。。。！！”  
因为在自己的要求下扉间没戴保险套，又热又硬的肉棒在冲进自己后穴时的冲击十分明显，他甚至都能感受到那份跳动和青筋压过褶皱的快感，还有硕大的龟头仿佛别的什么生物一样在自己的肠壁钻入钻出的感触。虽说是扩张过了，但是扉间这个有些超过预期的尺寸还是成功地让斑挤出了两滴眼泪，一开始他还有意识地收缩着内壁，扭着腰想让对方快点找到自己的敏感点。不过事实证明这是多此一举，看着他的反应很快知道了正确位置的扉间一把抓住了他的腰固定住，开始狠狠地朝同一位置碾压了过去。

前列腺在恰到好处的角度被摩擦的感觉实在是太好了，哪怕是久经情场的斑也很快进入了恍惚的状态，本来被紧缚的下半身好像完全失去了感觉一样，只剩下酥麻的快感不停地席卷着全身。连头都不用低，斑就能大概想象到自己的前端渗出的前列腺液恐怕已经比戴着口球的嘴流出的口水还要多了。

而身上的扉间很明显也发现了这件事，他缓下节奏来，慢慢伏下身子开始舔弄被龟甲缚和快感弄得已经硬起来了的乳头，而且还特意发出响亮的逗弄声，左手从腰侧摸上来，顺着腰身滑下，用温热的手心相当色情地抚摸按压着斑的小腹，却偏偏不肯向下碰到那早就硬的不行，汁水横流的器官。

“你知道你现在是什么样子吗，简直是天生欠操的婊子。”  
言语上的刺激让斑连耳尖都开始发烫，然而一边说着这种话，扉间抽插的频率却比一开始慢上了很多，本来能够一口气攀上高峰的斑顿时不知道该怎么抒发这种欲求不满的感觉，即使想要自己动起来，扉间用力钳住自己腰部的右手也完全没有放松的迹象，本来就被捆绑大幅度限制了自由，再加上口球让他没了能够开口命令对方的权力，这种受制于人的磨人处境让斑的眼眶都有点发红了。

然而和没办法轻易高潮的斑恰好相反，自己身上千手扉间逐渐加重的喘息和后穴里那根肉棒更加明显的搏动都十分清楚地告诉了他对方已经快要到了的事实，再加上那自己格外中意的低沉嗓音在耳边性感地呻吟出声，斑很快地就感受到了温热的精液射到自己内壁，随着抽插一点点流到外面的滋味。

这个早泄混蛋居然自己先射了！！

虽然很清楚靠着前列腺高潮和射精高潮不是一个时间单位，不过当扉间把从自己后穴溢出来的精液涂到斑的脸上和已经被前列腺液打湿的小腹的时候，斑几乎是百分百确认这是对方纯粹的恶趣味，而这个猜想也很快地得到了确认，就在扉间站了起来给斑解开了口球，将他的脸直接压到了自己还淌着精液的性器上的时候。

“想让我帮你射吗？那就给我先舔出来一次吧。”

“哈？你这早泄——呜咕。。。呃嗯！嗯。。。”  
还没等他张嘴骂出半句，扉间就先一步直接把半软的性器捅进了他的嘴里，浓重的膻腥味和异物快要顶到喉头的呕吐感立刻刺激了斑的泪腺，让本来杀气腾腾的瞪视变得格外可怜。虽然斑完全可以不管不顾地咬下去，不过隐约还知道规矩的他还是忍着呕吐的冲动挤压着口腔，用舌头拨弄服务着嘴里的性器。虽然在默许之下，被人插入是总有的事情，不过敢于按着自己这个黑帮老大的脸让自己口交的人实在是位数稀少，所以斑在这事上的技术不是很好。

而扉间也很快地发现了这一点，所以他很快地把重新勃起的性器从斑的嘴里抽出，改为了只是让斑张着嘴接受，自己扣着对方的脑袋不停进出的方式来获得快感。

“你。。。居然被人这么做还能继续硬着，果然是变态吗。。。”  
早就硬得发疼的阴茎被扉间用脚面碰了碰，斑整个人都颤抖了起来，然而这点刺激却又不能让他真正射出，他只能泪眼模糊地瞪着上方那张即使是这种时候还是绷得紧紧的臭脸，小心地包住牙齿接纳着那不断变大的滚烫肉棒，任由口水不停地从嘴角流下。

也不知过了多久，扉间终于停了下来，嘴里的阴茎被抽离的那一刻斑顿时用力地咳嗽了起来，可惜还没等他缓过劲来，就被硬是拉着头发扬起脸，和千手扉间居高临下的目光对视。

“你。。。不，斑。。。你想要吗？”

神情有些恍惚的斑只是茫然地遂问题点了点头，而这样暧昧的回答很明显不能让对方满意，扉间相当粗鲁地用完全硬起来，还沾满了斑的口水的性器戳了戳他的脸，语气强硬地命令道，  
“想要我怎么做？说清楚。”

“想要你。。。用那根大肉棒。。。操进来，用力操我。。。”  
斑几乎是不受控制地开口说出淫言秽语，甚至连眼神都十分自然地瞟到了能够带给自己快乐的巨物上，还笑着舔了舔满是精液和口水的嘴角。

而扉间也只是用毫无变化的凌厉语气回答了这句只是听着就让人血管喷张的要求，  
“还真是欠操。”

言罢，他就低下身子，就着那些淫液和斑吻在了一起，深吻的力度之大和舌头在自己嘴里灵活探动的表现不得不让斑怀疑这家伙一开始对接吻生涩的模样完全是装的，而同时他也能感觉到扉间放松了一点束缚自己手脚的绳索，让斑能够稍微将大腿并拢，跪在床上。

——等等，这个姿势。。。

还没等唇舌分开之后有些缺氧的斑反应过来，被调转过来的身子和再一次冲撞进自己身体的灼热硬物更快一步地证明了他的猜想，被换成背后位插入的斑因为一时间难以忍受敏感的背后被人占据这件事开始了挣扎，不过在扉间快速地开始摩擦前列腺的位置让快感直接冲上他的头顶之后，彻底失去力量的身体只能勉强支撑在那里，只有从嘴里传出的尖叫一声比一声大了起来。

快到了，真的快到了。。。

不断攀升的快感让斑眼前一阵阵发白，意识早就不在当下的他甚至没有意识到扉间在背后的其他动作，正当他为了尽快纾解自己，正小心尝试着用硬的不行的性器去磨蹭身下的被单时，突然在耳畔响起的马达声让他全身都一个激灵。

看着那个不知何时打开的，已经被跳到最高档的跳蛋，斑已经顾不得颜面，甚至对着扉间用上了求饶的语气，  
“等等，别，别用那个——不行，别——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

丝毫不顾他的阻止，毫不留情地贴到已经完全勃起的阴茎上的跳蛋疯狂的震动让斑立刻就射了出来，过强的刺激让他整个人都止不住地抽搐，而且不止一下，因为被扉间止住了挣扎而不得不承受被牢牢压在性器上的跳蛋持续的振动，这次射精一直持续到了斑什么都射不出来了为止，他甚至感觉到自己的视野变得模糊，因为过度的快感看到了不停变换的色块。

“呜。。。哈。。。啊嗯。。。”  
好不容易回过神来的斑已经彻底没了力气，对自己不知何时已经被扉间用背靠着对方胸口的方式搂到了怀里也没有精力做出什么多余的感想，他只是茫然地看着扉间把沾满了精液的性器从自己的后穴拔出，看着缓缓流出的白色浊液，他甚至都不知道对方到底是什么时候又射在自己体内的。

“这样可以了吗，还要做吗？”  
从耳后传来的声音也有些气息不稳，看来自己刚才高潮的时候后穴也绞得很厉害，大概是直接把扉间夹射了出来，不过对于斑来说这点小事已经无关紧要了，

“可以。。。了，够了，我说话算话不会杀你的。。。快点解开。。。”

“真的嘛。。。我啊，对黑帮的话可不怎么信啊。。。”  
轻轻咬上耳郭同时传来的低沉耳语让宇智波斑不寒而栗，直觉的危机感告诉他有些不妙的事即将发生，然而被对方圈在怀里的无力身体也没法逃开，他只能眼睁睁地看着扉间再次把手搭上了刚刚被折磨了许久的性器，已经疲软的阴茎被对方圈在一只手里，而扉间的另一只手则直接罩了过来，用手心快速摩擦着刚刚因为刚刚的射精而敏感不已的龟头。

“啊啊！！别。。。不行！！那里真的不行！！！”  
没想到对方还有这种后手的斑一下子腰都弹了起来，可惜眼下完全被束缚的状态根本没有让他逃脱千手扉间双手的可能性，甚至说他越是向身后躲闪，就越会自己主动地把敏感的后背送到千手扉间怀里。  
刚刚射精之后再次被强制唤醒的性器敏感度更甚之前，斑一边哭喊着表示着拒绝，一边清楚地感觉到自己的阴茎跳动得越来越厉害，而随之而来的，还有和之前不同的的热流，带着比方才更加难以忍受的射精感向他那被人掌控在手里，早就被前列腺液完全打湿的龟头涌来。

然而斑也十分清楚，刚刚那个跳蛋的突然袭击已经彻底掏空了他的阴囊，而至于已经完全射不出来了的自己还能射出什么——

因为实在太过羞耻，他在射精感终于到达顶点的瞬间，还是忍不住闭上了眼睛。

 

“你啊。。。看上去一副性冷淡的模样，结果却是了不得的抖S变态啊。。。”  
在顶级套房那有些大过头的浴缸里，两人的姿势和床上相比调换了位置，斑有些不爽地吐槽着自己怀里这个一副心安理得模样的银发混蛋，最后居然被人撸到潮吹喷尿什么的，就算是他也没玩过这样的。

“论两面性的话还是不及你吧，明明白天的时候还是一副S的黑帮大佬模样，实际上是到了床上就被人操得哭着求饶的抖M什么的。。。”  
千手扉间也头都不回地吐槽着他，这点还真是彼此彼此，谁也别说谁。

“然后？我这样算是合格了吗？斑大人？”

“啊啊，我不是已经说过了吗，不会杀你。干我们这行的如果言而无信，那可就真的什么也不剩啦。”  
用双手轻轻环住身前的人，斑慢慢地把脑袋靠到了对方的肩上，像只猫似的用脸庞蹭着扉间的脖子。  
“我手下的人也知道规矩，如果你明天。。。不，就时间来说已经是今天了，早上能够平安走出旅馆，那就不会有人再跟你动手了。”

——虽然至今为止没有人能做到这件事就是了。

而至于自己为什么能够让这个人破例这一次，这其中的原因，除了预想之外的fine play和两人身体的高契合度，恐怕还有——

“对了，斑，有件事我一直想问你。”

“什么？”

趴在扉间的箭头的斑开始心不在焉得玩起水里的玫瑰花瓣，用手将其中的一片拨弄来拨弄去。

“为什么，知道我不是千手扉间？”

 

不停拨弄出水声的手突然停住了。

 

06

 

那是雨夜。

在那个绵连不断地下着微凉的小雨的傍晚，他握着刀柄的手在不住地颤抖着。

即使是身为下任宇智波一家下任当家，在道场里战无不胜的他，在这种时候，也难免因为紧张而心跳不已。

他目不转睛地盯着面前这个双手被绑住，双眼和嘴巴也被胶带封住，在这个寒冷的雨天里被带离了温暖的家中，双腿不停打颤的少年，只有那头银白色的头发还在雨中熠熠生辉，甚至有些晃到了他的眼睛。

他虽然心里知道这一天总会来临，不过以这种形式，这种对象，是他万万没有想到的。

这是他第一次杀人。

而对象，正是和他熟识的千手一家下任当家千手柱间的弟弟，千手扉间。

对方一人独闯并且重创了本家的一个据点的消息早已在各个地盘传开，如果再不把这个源头斩断，恐怕在这次争斗中的己方士气会大幅减退，这是报复，也是杀鸡儆猴。

——而完成这件事的，也必须得是自己。

所以他毫不犹豫地冲了过去，揽过少年那纤细又滚烫的肩膀直接把对方拖进了自己的怀里，而手里的小刀也借力精准无误地撞进了对方的腹部，他拼命地压制着在自己怀里因剧痛挣扎不已的少年，按着刀柄的手只是一味地把刀刃推得更深、更深。

直到他和少年的下半身都被不断流出的血液打湿，手上也早已变成鲜红一片，挣扎变得越来越弱的少年终于在抽搐了两下后彻底停下了动作，僵硬了的身体直挺挺地倒了下去。

从头到尾在一旁观望的父亲此时走上前来，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，而斑只是呆滞地转过头，看着一旁的组员处理起少年的尸体来。

随着重物落入那漆黑的东京湾发出的沉闷响声，能够感受到的除了与季节不符的冰冷雨滴，还有那在体内逐渐攀升的，无法抑制的热度。

有些出乎意料的是，等到回家之后洗净了身上的血迹，斑并没有像众人想象中的那样因为杀人的沉重感觉变得消沉，而是立刻换上了干净的衣服，再次出门去找了附近的站街女度过了一晚。

旁人都觉得这只是出于自我保护的注意力转移，但是只有宇智波斑知道这里的原因。

那一晚上他找的，是一个留着漂白了的淡色短发，身型有点像少年的单薄少女。

说不定只是把杀人时的高昂感和陷入爱恋时的心跳加速搞错了，但是他已经分辨不了这些区别了。

自己胸膛里的这颗心跳得这么快，耳畔早已经什么都听不见了。

那一定就是无可救药的，宇智波斑的初恋了。

 

07

 

“回答什么的，很明显，不是么。”  
他温柔地再次用双手揽紧了身前人的脖子，一边用脸颊蹭着对方的侧脸，一边用和刚才为止别无二致，甚至说更加轻柔的语气开口说道，  
“杀掉千手扉间的——”

身前的情报贩子觉得情形不对想要挣扎，然而为时已晚，两只如同钢铁一般的手臂不停地收紧着，坚硬的肌肉压制着他的颈动脉，只需要几秒钟，他就会完全失去反抗的能力，

而实施着这件事的本人却依旧维持着那温柔的语调，将脸颊贴到对方脸上亲密地蹭着，轻轻地说道，

“就是我啊。”


End file.
